The present invention relates to convection based ovens, grills and similar cooking apparatus and, more specifically, to a convection based cooking apparatus with an internal draft chimney.
Convection based cooking apparatus operate on the principle that hot air rises. A heating element generates hot air within a cabinet of the cooking device. The hot air generated by the heating element is drawn over a cooking surface inside the cabinet. Typically, an elongated draft chimney is used as a draft generator to pull air through the cabinet interior. Known draft chimneys are attached to the exterior of a side wall of the cabinet. The heated air that is forced into the chimney rises to the top of the chimney and exits through an opening at the top of the chimney. As the heated air rises through the chimney, a vacuum, similar to a siphon, is generated to draw additional air through the interior of the cabinet. This allows items on the cooking surface to be cooked more quickly. Alternatively, decreasing the rate of airflow through the chimney allows items on the cooking surface to be cooked at a slower rate.
However, these known draft chimneys attached to the exterior of the cabinet are large and cumbersome. The length of the chimney typically extends approximately two feet above the cabinet. Also, because the chimneys are attached to the exterior side wall of the cabinet, the width of the entire apparatus is increased by at least the width of the chimney.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a compact convection based apparatus that does not include a massive, exterior mounted, chimney, but continues to facilitate airflow as described above.
The present invention solves the above-identified problem by providing an improved draft chimney for convention based cooking apparatus. The improved draft chimney of the present invention is substantially contained within the confines of the cabinet of the cooking apparatus.
Generally described, the draft chimney of the present invention includes a flue. The flue at least partially defines a path of convection airflow through at least a portion of the interior of a cabinet of the cooking apparatus. The flue passes convection airflow to the exterior of the cabinet.
In one aspect of the present invention, the draft chimney is entirely defined within the cabinet and the path of convection airflow communicates with the exterior of the cabinet at an end of the path.
More particularly described, the flue includes opposing first and second openings. The first opening communicates with the cabinet interior and is at least partially defined by at least a portion of a surface of the cabinet interior. Preferably, the first opening is at least partially defined by either a portion of a bottom surface of the cabinet or by the entire width of the bottom surface of the cabinet.
The foregoing has broadly outlined some of the more pertinent aspects and features of the present invention. These should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed information in a different manner or by modifying the disclosed embodiments.